


Do Love Potions Actually Work?

by QueenIsabelle



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Relationships, F/M, Frozen AU, Just a Fun Little Prompt I Was Inspired By, Magic AU, Minor Eugene/Rapunzel, Minor Hiccstrid, One Shot, ROTG au, RotBTD, jelsa au, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: When Elsa is dared to slip a love potion to her maybe-not-so-secret-crush Jack Frost, she doesn't know what to expect. She just knows that she hates her friends."I slipped you a love potion, but what the hell you're not even acting different" Frozen/ROTG/Hogwarts AU





	Do Love Potions Actually Work?

Elsa Winters, a seventh-year Ravenclaw student, loved her younger sister, Anna. She really did. Anna was energetic and joyful, sweet like a puppy, loyal to a fault. She was a perfect Hufflepuff. Yet, it was times like these that Elsa felt that her sister would be better suited to Slytherin.

“You want me to do what?” she asked Anna. The two sisters, along with their cousin, Rapunzel, and friends, Astrid and Merida, were sat in a circle on the floor in the seventh-year Gryffindor Girls’ Dormitory where the latter two lived during the school year.

Anna smiled angelically, but Elsa dreaded the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“I said,” Anna began, “that I dare you to slip a love potion to Jack Frost.” Rapunzel snorted at the look of horror on Elsa’s face, placing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her amusement. Astrid and Merida had no such qualms.

“Oh ma gawd!” Merida crowed. The words were barely discernible between her thick Scottish accent and the laughter pouring out of her.

Astrid snickered, reaching for a bottle of butterbeer. “Merlin, Anna, are you trying to kill your sister?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Anna asked innocently. “Jack does all sorts of pranks all of the time. If he can dish it out, he can take it.”

“And you want Elsa to do the dishing in this scenario?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’d sure like him ta take her,” Merida said. She gripped her stomach as she nearly doubled over in laughter at her own joke.

“Merida!” Elsa’s cheeks burned scarlet.

“Come on, Elsa. We all know about your crush,” Anna said teasingly. Elsa, if possible, turned even redder.

While Jack Frost may have been attractive, with his snow white hair and piercing blue eyes, and very entertaining, pulling pranks on the school caretaker while still adding his own opinions on the work that they did in class, Elsa most certainly did not have a crush on him. Some of his pranks may have been amusing, but he pulled all too many for her to believe that he took his education _that_ seriously— _E_ s on his O.W.L.s and the _O_ in Transfiguration be damned—and everyone knew that after Hogwarts, he planned to play Quidditch professionally, which was highly irresponsible in Elsa’s opinion. She didn’t care that he always found a way to make her laugh whenever they spoke. She didn't care about the way that he smiled at her, his teeth sparkling and making her stomach do strange flips. She didn’t care about the time last year that he was incredibly patient with her during Transfiguration when she couldn’t quite get _Avis_ , not unlike every other person in the classroom, or how he’d muttered _Orchideous_ after she’d successfully completed the spell and tucked a flower behind her ear. (He’d taken the rest of the bouquet up to Professor White afterwards, and she tried to focus on the annoyance of his sucking up instead of the feel of his hand caressing her cheek.) And she most certainly didn’t care about his finely muscled chest, which she’d seen when she’d accidentally walked in on him changing in the Quidditch Changing Rooms. (She had been looking for Eugene after Rapunzel had an accident which landed her in the Hospital Wing. Elsa had thought the room was otherwise empty.)

_____ _

(She definitely never had any dreams about Jack shirtless, either. Or in other states of undress. Did not happen.)

____

But none of that mattered to Elsa. He was annoying and disruptive in most of their classes. For every time that he’d made her laugh, he’d made her frown twice as much with his ridiculous teasing and prodding. And she especially hated the suggestive comments that he’d make in front of their peers, insinuating that there was something more to their relationship than acquaintances, at most.

____

So, no, Elsa did _not _have a crush on Jack Frost, no matter how much her friends insisted that she did.__

______ _ _

“Anna, be nice to your sister,” Rapunzel said, snapping Elsa back into the moment.

______ _ _

“I _am_ being nice! I’m trying to set her up,” Anna whispered furiously to her cousin.

________ _ _ _ _

“Anna,” Elsa said sternly, clearly having heard her sister, “that’s not going to happen, and you know it. Even if I did have a crush on Jack Frost—which I _don’t _—he would never date me.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you talking about? Frost would be stupid to not want to get a piece of that,” Astrid said, gesturing towards Elsa’s body. Elsa, whose face had still not returned to its normal color, folded her arms across her chest and sent Astrid a glare.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We are completely and totally different. Sure, he’s nice to me in our shared classes, but the moment we were left alone, I guarantee we’d kill each other,” Elsa argued.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Or fuck each other senseless,” Merida muttered.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who cares about any of that, Elsa?” Anna cut in before Merida’s words registered. “This is a harmless dare. You slip Jack a little love potion, he acts a little kooky for a few hours, we give him the antidote, and then it’s all done. It’ll be fine.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, it won’t be fine. He’ll remember, and he’ll know that I gave it to him. I won’t do it, Anna. Not only is it embarrassing, but it’s also just wrong,” Elsa said. Anna gave a knowing look to her three friends.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then you’re chickening out,” Anna stated.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa sighed. “I don’t consider it ‘chickening,’ but yes, I suppose so.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then that means that you have to do the chicken dare, the one that you can’t turn down,” Anna continued. Elsa stiffened and looked worriedly around the circle.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And what is that?” she asked. Anna sat up straight and smiled brightly.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We dare you to go declare your love for Jack,” Anna ordered.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? No, I won’t do that! I’m not in love with Jack,” Elsa argued.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s one or the other, Els,” Merida said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And you can’t tell him that it’s a dare, either,” Anna added. “He’s just gonna think that you’re in love with him for the rest of his life.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anna! Seriously?” Elsa turned to Rapunzel. “You can’t be serious, right, Punzie? You won’t make me do this?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, Elsa, but it’s the game.” Her tone was sympathetic, but the grin spreading across her face showed how much enjoyment she was getting from this.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But—” Elsa started. Anna held up a hand.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Before you choose, let me just add that we’ll help you out with the love potion dare…”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa groaned.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa sat at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, her head buried in a random book that she’d plucked from her nightstand this morning. She was so nervous for today—worried that she was going to get caught, embarrassed of what Jack would do while under the potion’s spell and think of her after, hopeful for the way he might act around her. Elsa wasn’t entirely certain that the book she was holding was rightside up. She was so engrossed in pretending that she was engrossed in her reading that she nearly yelped when a person slid into the seat next to her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, Els,” Rapunzel said, reaching for a banana in the middle of the table. “Your book is upside down.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Damn it,” Elsa cursed and shut the book, laying it down on the table and folding her arms on top of it.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Elsa, you need to calm down. Everyone’s gonna know that something’s up if you keep acting like this,” Rapunzel said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just— ugh, I’m so embarrassed that I let you guys talk me into this,” Elsa complained.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It really wasn’t that hard. You really weren’t all that reluctant,” Rapunzel told her. Elsa groaned and began picking at her piece of toast that had been sitting on her plate for the past twenty minutes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just don’t know what’s going to happen today, and I’m worried,” Elsa said quietly. Rapunzel put a comforting hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“At least it’s Saturday. He won’t be disturbing you in your classes,” she offered.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before Elsa could respond, Anna came running into the Great Hall and practically flew into the seat across from the two Ravenclaws.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The package is on its way,” Anna told the girls, leaning across the table.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please don’t refer to him as ‘the package’ ever again,” Elsa said, her cheeks turning red at the thought. At that moment, “the package” in question entered the Great Hall and Elsa’s breath caught. He was walking with his best friend, Hiccup, laughing at something as they passed through the doors, with Astrid on Hiccup’s other side. (Those two had a strange sort of flirtation going on that, quite frankly, hurt Elsa’s head to think about.) Jack had on his trademark blue hoodie, something that he wore every weekend and attempted to wear throughout the week, and brown pants. Effortlessly handsome, as always. He raked a hand through his messy hair just as his eyes landed on Elsa, a small smirk turning up the corners of his mouth.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frozen, Elsa could do nothing as the threesome made their way to the Ravenclaw table as what felt like the entirety of the Great Hall watched. She was finally able to break his stare as the group reached the table, looking helplessly at her still-unbuttered toast.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, what’s up?” Jack asked. His low voice always sent a thrill through her, dripping like melted chocolate down her spine. It was ridiculous how he affected her. Elsa hated it.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not much,” Anna answered for her. “What’s up with you? Any big news to share?” Elsa kicked Anna under the table, shooting her a furious look.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Uh, no, no news. Why, should there be?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, Anna’s just being her usual strange self,” Elsa said, finally lifting her head up to look Jack in the face. Being closer to him only intensified her feeling of guilt, yet she was glad to see that he really didn’t seem to be acting any different. That was strange—had the potion not taken effect yet?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you mind if we join you?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not at all.” Elsa shook her head, flashing a quick smile to hide her distracted thoughts. She had brewed the potion last night and given it to Anna, who had apparently mixed it with Gillywater and given it to Jack before his early morning Quidditch training. Perhaps he hadn’t drank it? The effects should have been immediate.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jack took the empty seat on Elsa’s other side as Hiccup and Astrid sat across from them. Elsa tried to keep her expression neutral, especially when Jack’s arm brushed against her own when he reached for the pumpkin juice.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How was training, you two?” Rapunzel asked Jack and Astrid. The Slytherin and Gryffindor enjoyed practicing basic skills together, often ending up just trying to outdo the other in terms of flight times or other flying things that Elsa didn’t understand.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It was good. I scored 40 more points against Jack today,” Astrid said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s not proven,” Jack argued.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hiccup was there. He counted.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hiccup is biased when it comes to you.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Um, no. He’s your best friend.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But he wants to sleep with you.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hiccup choked on his drink, dropping his cup in the coughing fit. Elsa jumped and hurried to clean up the spill before it spread across the table.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you alright?” Rapunzel asked Hiccup, half-standing up from her seat, hand outstretched towards the brunette.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, yeah, I’m— I’m fine! I’m fine!” he insisted. His face was a deep red, partly from his coughing and partly from embarrassment. Astrid, on the other hand, looked extremely pleased, a small smirk on her face. Rapunzel, feeling awkward and amused at the same time, launched into a story about her internship at St. Mungo’s to distract from the scene that had just happened.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why would you say something like that?” Elsa asked Jack under her breath after a moment.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean?” Jack asked innocently, biting into a strip of bacon.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know exactly what I mean. That was very inappropriate of you,” Elsa said. It was moments like these that reminded Elsa of why she absolutely did not have a crush on Jack Frost. He could be cruel even to his friends.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, please, everyone knows it. And Astrid seemed only too happy to hear it,” Jack said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Those are private feelings that Hiccup obviously was not ready to share yet. And you practically put his heart on display for all of us to see!” Elsa huffed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jack scoffed. “Okay, one, everyone knows how Hiccup feels about Astrid. He’s been worshipping the ground she walks on since third year. And two, I said that he wants to sleep with her. I know you may not know this, Snow Queen, since you don’t feel human emotions like the rest of us, but love and lust are two separate things.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa simply stared at him. She was used to jokes about her reserved manner and icy temperament, but never had she seen the angry hurt swimming in his eyes. He acted as if she had personally attacked him. She felt like she had been punched in the gut.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Excuse me,” Elsa said to the group, pushing back from the table. She grabbed her book and hurried from the Great Hall, keeping her head down so that no one could see the gleam of tears she was barely keeping at bay.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_This is what you get for attempting to mess with his emotions _, Elsa told herself. _Karma’s a bitch _. She had nestled herself away in her favorite reading nook, a window seat in a deserted hallway of Hogwarts. No one ever passed by her, and she was able to take a breath from her perfect facade. It was also a perfect place to face her fears and acknowledge her secrets.____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She often came to the window when she wrote in her diary about Jack. (Because, yes, she might have a _small _crush on the white-haired boy.) It wasn’t anything serious—she just needed to get out her feelings and the window was the place she felt safest doing so. But today, she had brought her potions book, anxiously flipping through the pages to find all of the information on love potions that she could.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Perhaps I brewed the potion wrong _, Elsa thought and shuddered with the knowledge. If she had done it on purpose, that would have been one thing, but she had followed the ingredients to the letter for this potion and she didn’t understand why it hadn’t taken effect. Was it possible that Jack hated her so much a love potion wouldn’t even work on him? Had she really done something so awful to him?__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Love potions, huh?” a voice said. Elsa jumped and looked wildly around for the source but could find nothing.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the…” Elsa nearly screamed when Jack appeared out of thin air, a large swath of fabric dangling from his hand. She did drop the potions book, which landed on the floor with a _thump! _Jack just chuckled at her expression and rubbed the back of his neck.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mind if I sit?” he asked, gesturing to the empty space near her feet. Elsa nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around her legs to make room for him. “This is a nice spot you have. When did you find it?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa looked out the window at the grounds, filled with freshly-fallen snow. She sighed. “Fourth year. After my parents died.” Her grip tightened on her knees, the knuckles turning white.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry,” Jack murmured.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you doing here, Jack?” Elsa asked, turning to face him once more.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I, uh, felt bad about what I said, at the Great Hall this morning. I’ve been trying to find you all day,” he said.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And how did you?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I went down to the kitchens and asked the House Elves. They know everything about this place.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And what’s that?” Elsa nodded towards the cloak across his lap. It was a dark blue color with white sparkles that gave the appearance of the night sky.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s an Invisibility Cloak. My grandfather gave it to me. I didn’t want to spook you or anything, so I thought this would be the best way…” Jack trailed off.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Elsa pointed out.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think we both know that I’m not the smartest apple of the bunch, Els,” Jack said, smiling his stupid smile at her. Elsa looked down at her hands.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you want, Jack?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“To say sorry for this morning. And to ask you something.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa’s head snapped up. Had the love potion finally kicked in? Was he going to declare his love for her? Or had he figured it out and going to hex her for putting him under a spell?

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait,” Elsa said, putting up a hand to stop Jack before he could say anything. “I need to tell you something first.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jack paused, a confused expression on his face, but motioned for her to go ahead. Elsa took a deep breath.  
“AnnadaredmetoputyouunderalovepotionandatfirstIsaidnobutthenshewasgoingtomakemedeclaremyloveforyouorwhateversoIwentalongwiththefirstdarewhichwasstupidandhorribleofmeandIfeelawfulaboutitandI’msosorryandIjustwanttostopyoubeforeyousayanythingthatyouregretandIreallyhopethatyoucanforgivemeeventhoughIknowthatwhatIdidwasunforgiveable,” she rushed out. Jack blinked. Elsa cringed and tried again. “I’m so sorry, but we were playing this stupid game, and Anna dared me to give you a love potion, and I did.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jack blinked again.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Jack. It was a stupid dare, and I never should have let myself get talked into it, but you know Anna and—” Elsa cut herself off. “No, you know what, it’s completely my fault. I am taking full responsibility for my actions. I completely understand if you want to report me or something. What I did was unforgivable, and I’m so very sorry.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait, what?” Jack asked.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do I really have to say it again?” Elsa felt like she was going to throw up. This one stupid dare could cost her her entire education. And Jack’s friendship.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I was what?” Jack asked. Elsa sighed.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If it makes you feel any better, I must have brewed it wrong because you didn’t act any differently around me. So, really, I attempted to give you a love potion,” she told him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anna dared you to give me a love potion?” Jack clarified.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And you went through with it?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s not my proudest moment.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Huh,” Jack said, leaning back against the wall. “I never would’ve thought. I can’t believe she would dare you to do that after she found out how I—” Jack stopped himself and coughed awkwardly.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How you what?” Elsa asked, confused. How he felt? Did Anna know how much Jack hated her? Jack closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand down his face. Elsa felt her stomach drop. Was talking to her really that horrible? “You know what, I’m sorry. It’s none of my business. After what I’ve done to you, you don’t owe me anything. I’m just going to go. I’m so sorry, Jack.” She stood up and made to leave when a cold hand closed around her wrist.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Elsa?” Jack asked, standing up and using his grip on her to pull her closer to him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You really need to stop apologizing.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, um, sor—” Her words were stopped by his mouth covering her own. Jack still held her wrist in one hand as the other came up to cradle her cheek, his fingers caressing the soft skin. Elsa’s hands flew up in surprise, landing on Jack’s chest, as her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. She let out a soft sigh as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her even closer into him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly, Jack broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Elsa’s, his cool breath fanning across her face. She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, too wrapped up in his touch.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Elsa?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hm?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You didn’t brew the potion wrong.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” Elsa began to draw back, worrying that she’d just kissed him with dubious consent.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I don’t mean— I mean, you didn’t see any effects because I already act that way around you.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you, Elsa. The potion didn’t work because I’m already completely in love with you,” Jack said.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” Elsa asked again. Jack laughed and tightened his hold on her waist.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anna gave me another bottle of Gillywater about an hour ago and refused to leave until I drank the entire thing. I’m pretty sure that was the antidote to this love potion you gave me,” he said.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So…”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So, when I say that I love you, it’s me saying it. I’m not under the influence, of potions or spells or drugs or anything. I’m just in love with you. This whole thing was Anna’s idea of a prank because she knew how I felt about you.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anna did say something about a prank…” Elsa agreed faintly.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey,” Jack said, cupping her chin and bringing her gaze to meet his. “Are you alright? Oh, shit, do you not… Shit, I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m so sorry, I completely misread the situation.” Jack released Elsa immediately, babbling and pulling at his hair. Elsa, temporarily dazed from his revelations, snapped back at the loss of his touch.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jack, no,” she said, reaching out for him. “I— I love you, too.” He froze. The two stared at each other. Then, they surged forward at the same time, lips meeting in a frenzied yet sweet kiss. Elsa flung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist, locked in an embrace that neither was keen to break. Eventually, however, it had to.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa kept her fingers wound through his hair, stroking the back of his head as he nuzzled her neck. “Jack, hey, what were you going to ask me?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He laughed, a puff of air brushing her shoulder as he pulled back to look at her. “Elsa Winters, would you do the honor of going on a date with me?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa grinned. “Jack Frost, the honor would be mine.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> *Avis--conjure a flock of birds  
> *Orchideous--conjure a bouquet of flowers
> 
> Hey, everyone! I hope you like this little one-shot! It was quickly written and unedited, but it was something cute that I was inspired by. I've got a few more one-shots up my sleeve, but please let me know how you like it!
> 
> (Also, it's been four years since I wrote any fanfiction, and the stuff I wrote four years ago was about on par for a fifteen-year old. I hope this is much better!)
> 
> Thank you, lovelies <3  
> ~Isabelle


End file.
